


Día Libre

by EatTheRude



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude/pseuds/EatTheRude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que se esté quejando de su peculiar trabajo, claro que no, pero que Nick Fury le haya dicho que se tome el día libre con una casi-casi intención de sonrisa es apocalíptico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día Libre

_"Tómate el día libre, qué te parece"_

Retumba en su cabeza lo que le dijo Nick Fury con tanta naturalidad, porque nada de natural tenía esa frase.  
Lo más cercano a día libre o vacaciones que había tenido en estos últimos años eran las misiones que incluían tener que  
viajar a algún otro país, pero al final siempre todo terminaba en disparos y saltos mortales. No es que se esté quejando  
de su peculiar trabajo, claro que no, pero que Nick Fury le haya dicho que se tome el día libre con una casi-casi  
intención de sonrisa es apocalíptico.

Casi tan apocalíptico como que ahora esté sentada en una cafetería con Bucky.

_"¿Es en serio?"_

Vamos, ni James pudo creer en un principio que ella lo estaba invitando a tomar desayuno a una cafetería. Tampoco es que ella lo  
haya pensado mucho y sí, ahora que lo analiza, fue una invitación rara. La parte buena es que él aceptó.

\- ...Nat, ¿Todo bien? - James era de los pocos que la conocían tan bien porque vamos, ¿esconder sentimientos? Ella era la mejor. O se suponía.

\- Ehm...¿crees que fue buena idea? Es decir, ¿venir aquí? - Natasha lo mira curiosa y confundida. No le puso un revolver  
en la cabeza para que viniera (no esta vez), pero no sabe si realmente está cómodo o lo hizo para no quedar mal con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? Una vez al año, hacer algo tranquilo...Y la comida está buena, ¿no?-

La comida está buena. _'Hombres'_ , piensa, pero debe de admitir que tiene razón. 

Ella come una ensalada gigante de frutas mientras que James devora unos pancakes. Ninguno lleva peluca o gafas o tiene un plan bajo la manga. La costumbre de cargar con un arma en el bolso no se la puede quitar, pero esta vez era ella, auténtica, frente a la mejor persona a la que pudo haber invitado a acompañarla en su día apocalípticamente libre.

\- ¿Tienes pensado qué hacer luego? - James se lleva el tenedor a la boca mientras la mira atenta. Parece un niño que lo han sacado a pasear.

\- No, no en realidad. Pero no te preocupes James, no te diré para comprar ropa de mujer o algo así.-

\- Qué bueno, porque no me queda muy bien...- _'James, James, James'._ Natasha niega con la cabeza y suelta una gran sonrisa, porque los chistes malos son los mejores al final.

\- ...Podríamos ir a mi departamento, si deseas.- Lo primero que se le viene a la mente a Natasha es que no recuerda haber ido nunca al departamento de James de día, por... varias razones.

\- Y ¿qué podríamos hacer ahí?- le responde, alzando las cejas.

Hay cosas que no necesitan respuesta.

  
*

Natasha extiende el brazo para tomar el contro remoto, y se sienta, con el pecho contra las rodillas, mientras apunta hacia el televisor frente a la cama. Aparecen las noticias de último minuto: Hay un incendio de origenes aún desconocidos y realmente no presta mucha atención pues una mano fría acaricia su espalda (que es lo único que las sábanas no cubren).

\- Deberíamos desayunar más seguido.- James Bucky sonríe de lado y Natasha le tira la almohada para luego lanzarse sobre él y darle un profundo beso.

 

\- ...Mierda.-

El móvil suena y ella _sabe_ que es Nick Fury.

Día libre, sí claro.

 

 

 


End file.
